1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal transmission device using an electromagnetic resonance coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various types of electronic equipment, there are demands for transmitting signals while ensuring electrical insulation between circuits. Japanese Patent No. 4835334 discloses an insulating element called an electromagnetic resonance coupler. In the insulating element, two resonators are coupled in electromagnetic resonance.